Using conventional assembly techniques, a component may be attached to an enclosure or other supporting structure using various direct attachment protocols. Using a portable computing device as an example, a battery can be mounted to an interior surface of an enclosure by simply positioning the battery in place and securing the battery to the enclosure using, for example, an adhesive. In this way, any direct assembly technique presupposes that the portion of the enclosure to which the battery is to be secured is directly accessible.
However, in some cases, the enclosure may have a size and/or shape that causes internal regions thereof to not be directly accessible. Accordingly, assembly of components therein using direct mounting techniques may not be possible. As a result, in order to facilitate assembly, enclosures for computing devices and other products are generally designed to minimize or eliminate regions therein that are not readily accessible.
However, in some instances it may be desirable to employ particular designs of enclosures that include regions that are not readily accessible. For example, such designs may be selected for cosmetic or functional reasons. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide assembly techniques configured to assemble components within regions of an enclosure that are not readily accessible, rather than altering the design of the enclosure.